Spectacular SpiderMan: Soulmates
by The Amazing Shrinking Violet
Summary: An AU Crossover between Spider-Man and the Mega Man Franchise - Peter Parker meets the perfect girl for him...a robot named Rock. How will this affect his life as both Peter AND Spider-Man? Humor-based Romance, heavy AU regarding Mega Man as a series .
1. Love at First Light

The Spectacular Spider-Man

&

Rock Light

In

"Soulmates "

Chapter One: "Love at First Light"

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this, but here goes - I don't own the characters used in this narrative, nor do I own the original storylines and nor do I have any hand in the companies themselves; I'm merely telling a fictional, non-profit fan-fiction for the point of entertaining anyone who's interested in reading this. The characters belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom respectively (along with any licence holders I've forgotten while writing this disclaimer), while for the purposes of this story I'm changing certain things around in order to better tell my story. Consider it a 'Spectacular' Reboot of the Mega Man series of games. If there's anything I've forgotten to list in this fanfiction's disclaimer, please let me know so I can fix it...though that goes without saying.

Author's Note: For the purpose of this story, I'm swapping the genders of many of the original characters - namely the humanoid Robot Masters. Why? I find it entertaining, and it makes the point of this story a lot better. If this one goes over well, I'll be doing both a story where the characters are as they are in the canon, and one with gender swapping of certain Marvel characters. As far as I know, I'm the first person to be doing this, so yay. Finally, something original from me. Also, I'm drawing on elements from other Mega man series here, as well as things I've seen in some fanart and other stuff for basic design elements.

* * *

The Daily Bugle. A popular New York newspaper that prided itself on journalistic integrity, and an unwillingness to be bought off or back down from telling the truth. However, these lofty ideals didn't always align with the mood of the paper's Editor-in-Chief and Owner, one J Jonah Jameson, a crusty middle-aged man with a poor-taste mustache and a flat-top hairstyle, and a bent towards business suits all the time. And at the moment, he was angry. No, not the usual kind of angry, but a whole new level of angry...angry at the possibility of being scooped by another paper.

"PAAAAAAAAAARKER!"

The furious scream/cry echoed in the offices, and everyone winced in understanding and sympathy as the doomed young man, clad in a blue t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, brown cargo pants, sneakers, and with a camera bag over one shoulder rushed into the office with a panicky look on his face.

"What?! What?!" He asked, panting for air as he held his chest, having sprinted across the newsroom from the coffee machine (and the complimentary donuts), while the angry publisher looked down at him.

"Parker! You're going with Urich to that...science thing!"

"Science thing?" Peter was at a loss for words, not knowing what Jonah was talking about. There was a sigh from behind him, and his partner for this story walked in - Ben Urich was a man in his late 20s, or early 30s (no one was sure), with medium length dark auburn hair with a mustache and a goatee, wearing a black leather jacket over a white shirt and black pants.

"A famous roboticist from Japan is moving to New York to set up a lab here, devoted to what made him famous - advanced robot making. It's a big enough story that they're sending me - and you - on it, and we're going to be late if we're not out the door in five minutes," the older man said, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded his boss, and the freelance photographer who, under Jonah's glaring scrutiny, felt anything but special.

"R-right, yeah...I remember now. I thought that was a closed event." Peter said, recalling something he'd read in the Bugle press release on this subject.

"It is. Only the Bugle and two other papers are getting photos of the complex, so it's important that we get there on time, Parker." Urich said, smiling in a good-natured fashion. "But you're the best of the freelancers - I've seen your Spider-Man pictures. I think they're fantastic, and I think you could do good on this assignment too."

The young man in question smiled a bit at the praise, and nodded some. "I'm sold. Let's get going, Mister Urich!" With that, Peter was out the door, a chuckling Urich following close-by. Jonah grunted, but smiled (very very very VERY) softly, and sat back at his desk, puffing on his signature cigar.

* * *

Ben and Peter took a cab, the long ride lending itself mostly to a conversation on Peter's past involvement with big stories (including the time Venom claimed that he was Spider-Man - which he is, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone) the Bugle had printed in the past....especially the Spider-Man ones.

"You take good pictures, Pete. I'm hoping you'll live up to my expectations. This isn't my usual beat either, but you know Jonah...we don't really have a science section - since it wouldn't be that popular to the layperson - and I'm one of the bigger reporters we have at the Bugle." Urich said, smiling to the young man, who smiled back and ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Thanks, Mister Urich."

"You're welcome. And you can call me Ben if that makes you more comfortable," the older man said, getting comfortable after the first ten minutes of the drive.

"Okay...Ben." He smiled to the other man, nodding and checking over his digital camera, making sure he had an empty memory stick loaded up in it, and that everything was in working order. "So this is a big story, huh?"

"The biggest. This scientist, Doctor Light, plans on using advanced robots to do heavy industrial work, and his prototypes have seen success in Tokyo, where they were built, and he brought them over here to show the big guys - Stark, Richards, and the rest - the potential of these 'Robot Masters'. There's also some indication they could be used as a militia, or fighting force, which is what Jonah wants us to follow-up on - namely if they could handle Spider-Man."

'_Of course,'_ Peter thought, subdued, rolling his eyes a little as he looked out his window. "How much longer is the ride, Ben?" he vocalized, to break the silence.

"A good...twenty minutes or so at the speed we're going....which is pretty good for New York traffic, to be honest with you," the reporter said, smiling some more as he peered out his own window. Peter smiled, somewhat amused, at the remark - the lack of traffic was due to clean up in the streets, fallout from yet another of his battles against the super-criminal element of New York's underworld...specifically, members of the Sinister Six.

"That's good."

* * *

It was a full thirty minutes later that the cab arrived at the lab structure, and Peter had one thing to say about the place - "Wow." There was a nice-looking house structure to the side, with the larger lab complex attached to the side, with construction still underway at some parts. The two newsmen entered the building, joining the melieu of photogs and reporters, with Urich motioning to Peter, handing him a press pass specially issued for a tour of the building.

"You're going to need this."

"Right, thanks Ben." The teenager nodded, clipping it onto his collar and separating from the older man, to explore a little. He got as far as the first lab when he felt something wrong - namely, his spider-sense. He ducked into a closet nearby, and peered out, amazed to see a figure almost as large as the Rhino, colored red, yellow, and black with a hardhat carrying a massive block, next to him a teenaged girl with long purple hair that was long in the back, and shaggy at the top, wearing a white t-shirt, a blue zip-up sweater over that, and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers, with a blue choker around her neck with a large 'R' hanging from it.

"Careful with that block, Guts Man," the girl said, in a worried fashion. "We don't want any trouble while our guests are here."

"Yeah, yeah, I know what I'm doin', Rock. This is what I was made for, remember?" came a gruff voice, that sounded a lot like a Brooklyn accent, as the block was set down. "Lissen, I'm gonna go check on the Doc. You see if there's anything he needs here."

"Sure thing," The girl said, her emerald eyes lighting up as she nodded, and began looking around. As the large figure - 'Guts Man' - left the room, the girl - Rock - noticed something wrong with the closet, and walked over to it, opening it and coming face-to-face with....a labcoat. "I must be going crazy," she sighed, in a relieved fashion...just as the block Guts Man had been moving slid forward, knocking her into the closet and into a certain teenaged photographer's arms. "H-huh?!" She look startled, her green eyes locking onto those hazel ones, her face flushing, as did Peter's, as the two looked at each other, in a close embrace, for several minutes. Finally, embarassed, they separated, and looked around, trying to move past the awkward moment. "Uh...w-what are you doing back here? This isn't exactly on the tour."

"Well, I...uh...got...lost?" the brunette said, helplessly, putting on a bit of an act for the girl...which she seemed to be falling for. When she nodded to him, he spoke again. "I'm with the Daily Bugle, here to take some pictures for the front page - at least I'm assuming it's the front page - story."

"Well, I'm Rock...you could say I'm Doctor Light's...daughter," she said, offering her hand to him, which he took and gave a shake that would seem appropriate for his build...his eyes wandering down her chest, amazed at the size, and then down to her legs, and back up again, taking in her entire body with an obviously amazed look on his face, prompting the purple-haired girl to giggle nervously. "I get that reaction a lot..."

"Oh! Oh, jeeze! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"No, no, it's okay, really. You're a guy, you can't help it." She then turned to the block before her, and pushed at it for a moment, sighing. "Great...I told him to be careful, but did he listen? No, of course not. And now we're trapped in here until he comes back...which he probably won't."

"Y-you mean...?"

"Yeah...we may as well get comfy." Rock slid onto the floor, sighing as she sat, cross-legged, ontop of a labcoat, Peter sliding down to join her, sitting across from her with a dejected look on his face. She felt a strange pang in her core, and blinked at him with a curious look on her face. _'Wh-what's this feeling? It's so...strange...' _

Peter lifted up his camera, pointing it at Rock, and began getting a good angle and zoom...and took her picture, the flash blinding the girl.

"Gah!"

"S-sorry. I figured I may as well get a picture out of this."

"It's cool," she smiled to him, blushing again.

"So, what exactly do you do around here?"

"I'm the Doctor's lab assistant. My sister Roll is the housekeeper. Guts Man - who you probably saw through the closet - is a construction robot, meant to lift heavy objects as well as other stuff construction works do. If we get out of here before the press conference is over, you can see the others...but if we don't get out on time, I'm sure I can get the Doctor to let you take pictures of the others."

"Really? That's awfully nice of you..."

"Well, I was...taught to be nice by Doctor Light. And you seem like a nice person...and I'm usually right about these things," the purple haired teenager smiled at Peter, almost shyly, and then settled back against the wall. "Guess we're waiting this one out..."

* * *

And wait they did...for a full half hour before Doctor Light realized Rock was missing. He had been so busy with his Robot Masters that he forgot about her (since herself and Roll weren't part of the press conference), and only a half hour or so later did he send Fire Girl, Ice Girl, and Elec Girl. The three Robot Masters, clad in their unusual armor, found the block in front of the closet and tapped on it.

"Hey, is someone out there?" came Rock's voice.

"You got stuck in there?" Ice Girl asked, her parka's hood up over her head - her suit consisted of a skyblue bodysuit with dark blue boots, gloves, and a hooded parka/vest combination, her skin a pale bluish hue and her hair a deep snowy white.

"Are you alone in there?" Elec Girl asked next, her armor consisted of red, yellow, and black body armor built to withstand high amounts of damage from electrical and non-electrical attacks directed towards her, with a slightly goofy mask...which she had removed for this.

"No, I'm stuck in here with a photographer."

"Well, you've pretty much missed the story, if that's the case."

"Boy am I in trouble..." came Peter's voice, Fire Girl laughing a bit.

"Oh, it sounds like a boy..." Her armor consisted of a greyish bodysuit, thigh high red boots with heels, opera-style armored gloves, a red vest with flame patterns on it, and a face concealing helmet on, though her short, spikey red-and-orange hair was still visible. "You aren't by chance naked in there, eh Rockie-girl?"

"W-what?! No!" The purple haired teenager said, protesting, and banging against the block in front of the closet. "Can you just please get us out of here? I have to ask Doctor Light to let Peter get some shots of all you guys."

"Well, if he's cute, I'll let him take mine," Fire Girl purred, slyly, while her sisters slapped their foreheads.

"Is that honestly all you think about it?" Ice Girl said, sighing as she peeked out at her sister between two fingers, her hands over her face for a moment.

"Well, I'm very...hot-blooded. It's in my manufacture. Just like being frigid is in yours."

"H-hey! I am NOT frigid!"

"I'd ask you to prove it, but right now let's focus on this...freeze the block, would you?"

"Oh, right." With that, the blue girl nodded, and took a stance. Almost immediately, the entire room began to grow cold, as ice began to build up on the Robot Master's arms, before she pushed out with both to fire an ice beam at the block, which allowed her two sisters to begin pushing it out of the way. A slightly flustered Rock emerged, followed by a somewhat-dejected Peter Parker. "Oh, wow," Ice Girl said, blushing as she eyed him over. Fire Girl grinned, and put an arm around his shoulders, surprising him.

"He's cute...in a nerdy kind of way. Good thing I like nerds, huh, big boy?" she said, teasingly, giving the young man a deep blush on his cheeks. "Ohhh, I think he likes me..." she said, grinning beneath her helmet, before Elec Girl zapped her sister on the backside with a small jolt of electricity. "Ow! Damnit! What was that for?!"

"You're embarassing him...and yourself. Let's just take him to Doctor Light, okay?"

"S-sounds good to me..." Ice Girl said, in a dreamy fashion - clearly she was smitten. Which surprised Peter - who heard of a robot being romantically attracted to another being, except in somewhat poorly written sci-fi novels. The three Robot Masters, Fire Girl still attached to Peter's left arm, and Rock, led their guest out of the lab area and towards the press conference area, where Ben was waiting for Peter while talking/interviewing the Doctor. When Ben spotted Peter, he flashed the young man a slightly relieved look, before going back to the Doctor. Rock approached Doctor Light, and, clearing her throat lightly, interrupted him.

"Oh, Rock! There you are! I was so worried when I realized you were missing! You're not damaged, are you?" The kindly old man asked, smiling in a fatherly fashion to his lab assistant, who smiled back to him and just shook her head.

"No, I got stuck in the lab's closet with a photographer...I wanted to ask if you'd consider letting him take some shots of the other Robot Masters..."

"Well, if he's this Parker fellow Mister Urich here was telling me about, I'd be glad to. I'm actually a fan of his Spider-Man shots. The things that boy can do with a camera!" Doctor Light laughed, stroking his thick white beard as he motioned for Peter and the others to approach, as well as Bomb Man, Guts Man, and Cut Girl - Bomb man had a round body, with a strange-head with a mohawk on nit, Guts Man was a heavily armored Robot Master, and Cut Girl was a human-appearing girl clad in a white bodysuit with red-pink vest, matching boots, matching gloves, and a white/red helmet with what looked like circular scissor blades on the top of said helmet. "These are my Robot Masters, Peter. I hear from Mister Urich that you're a science student, and an intern at ESU."

"Yes sir, that's correct," the hazel haired young man blinked, smiling a bit.

"Well, since that's the case, I'd like to extend an invitation to you - I'd like you to visit us sometime in your spare time. Perhaps with friends, perhaps alone, and take a guided tour. As long as you extend the same courtesy to Rock, Roll, and their brothers and sisters."

"S-sure, I'd be glad to," the boy said, smiling, though eyeing the purple haired teen curiously. _'She's a Robot too? I can't believe it...this guy does great work. He certainly puts Doc Ock to shame...'_

For her part, Rock was surprised at Doctor Light's offer, though she would admit that she would like a guided tour of the new city they had just moved into, not to mention getting a better handle on the new country she and her siblings would be living in. "That sounds nice," she said, smiling, while Fire Girl gave Peter a wink and clicked her tongue in a playful fashion. For his part, Ben cocked a brow, but shrugged it off and nodded a bit.

"Doctor Light, I'd like to thank you for the personal interview, and the understanding with which you're treating us today."

"Oh, it's no bother at all. I'm always glad to share information on my work."

As Doctor Light continued to speak, a shadowed figure watched from the outside, the only hint at its identity being a sharp shuriken on a headband that glimmered in the overhead lights. The figure then leapt into the air, and ran up the side of the building, jumping off at the top, and landing on top of a flying machine - some kind of airship, with a skull motif, and a large W stamped on both sides. It was being piloted by a blonde in black, orange, and white armor, and the other figure's outfit consisted of a lavender face mask, headband, sleeveless top, a mesh top over that, what looked like lavender bikini bottoms, mesh shorts, purple and white gauntlets, and purple and white boots, and a full female figure. The first figure banged her boot against the ship, and the blonde nodded, and began to fly up and away.

* * *

In a hidden lab in the very heart of the industrial district of New York, an old man wearing a white labcoat over an Hawaiian shirt and black tie, blue pants, dark shoes, and a pair of shade son, with a bald spot and VERY prominent hair, was laughing somewhat insanely. And by 'somewhat', very.

"This is excellent news! We can get at Doctor Light's precious Robot Masters while they're at ESU!"

Suddenly an alarm went off, and a large Robot dropped from the ceiling, a mass of spikes and metal, and another, this one fully armored like a tank, moved up besides the first, in defence of their creator.

"Actually, Doctor Wily, I was thinking it would be more prudent if you...assisted me," came a smooth, assured voice, as, propelled by four metal tentacles, the now-infamous face of Doctor Octopus emerged from the shadows in the proclaimed Doctor Wily's lab, an evil smile spreading on the old man's face.

"Indeed...I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit, Otto. Has it been so long that you've forgotten your favorite teacher?"

"Sadly, circumstances outside my control prevented me from contacting you sooner."

"Yes, I've heard...this so-called 'Spider-Man'. I think I could help you with him...for a price."

And with that, a new partnership was formed.

* * *

End Notes: Well, here ends the first chapter of a new saga (that will hopefully be finished before the end of the year). You may notice I took quite a few liberties with the source material, but it was all in the name of providing you the reader with an interesting and unique story. Please let me know what you thought of it, and if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask.


	2. Big Day in The Big City

The Spectacular Spider-Man

&

Rock Light

In

"Soulmates "

Chapter Two: "Big Day in the City"

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this, but here goes - I don't own the characters used in this narrative, nor do I own the original storylines and nor do I have any hand in the companies themselves; I'm merely telling a fictional, non-profit fan-fiction for the point of entertaining anyone who's interested in reading this. The characters belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom respectively (along with any licence holders I've forgotten while writing this disclaimer), while for the purposes of this story I'm changing certain things around in order to better tell my story. Consider it a 'Spectacular' Reboot of the Mega Man series of games. If there's anything I've forgotten to list in this fanfiction's disclaimer, please let me know so I can fix it...though that goes without saying.

Author's Note: For the purpose of this story, I'm swapping the genders of many of the original characters - namely the humanoid Robot Masters. Why? I find it entertaining, and it makes the point of this story a lot better. If this one goes over well, I'll be doing both a story where the characters are as they are in the canon, and one with gender swapping of certain Marvel characters. As far as I know, I'm the first person to be doing this, so yay. Finally, something original from me. Also, I'm drawing on elements from other Mega man series here, as well as things I've seen in some fanart and other stuff for basic design elements.

Author's Note #2: And here I go, copying and pasting the disclaimer again. Makes it easier for me to work.

* * *

"Zzzzz...."

In the suburb of Forest Hill, in Queens, New York, in a certain unassuming and charming home, the 'man' of the house was sound asleep, clad in a pair of pyjama pants, a small puddle of drool on the pillow beneath his head, his brown hair a complete mess, his bed torn apart from a long night of tossing and turning. It was the weekend, and he had the day off. It had been three days since his visit to the Light complex in Westchester, and he hadn't had any contact from anyone there since he left the building. It didn't bother him too much (though he had been disappointed at not talking to the strange purple haired girl again), and he decided to go on with this daily schedule.

And so, here we are, with Peter Parker sound asleep, not a care in the world...and the cordless telephone on the floor began ringing as loud as it could (having been set to the highest volume setting by his Aunt May the previous night), waking him up with a startled yelp, followed by a dismayed groan, which itself was followed by a grumpy grumbling as he picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Peter Parker, please?" came a pleasant-sounding voice...a female one at that. Instantly awake now, the young man sat up, yawning and stretching a bit, rubbing at the back of his head with his free hand.

"Speaking."

"Oh, you're Peter?" There was a giggle, before the voice continued. "My name is Roll...you met my sisters and brothers a few days ago. Sorry we haven't gotten in touch with you until now, but it's been really chaotic around here, and it's only now we've got the free time we needed to, y'know, hang out with you...preferably today."

"Uhm, today?" Peter looked a bit startled at that (though no one could see his face, so the point was moot). "I don't really know if..." He began, before he heard something unusual - a high-pitched sound, that he eventually figured out...whining. Apparently the girl on the other end of the line was whining in a puppy-like manner, prompting the teenager to sigh in defeat. "Sure, why not?" Immediately the sound ceased, and he winced as a rather loud cheer could be heard coming from the girl who identified herself as Roll.

"Finally! I get to explore! I-I mean, WE get to explore," she said, as Peter could just barely make out the sounds of other voices on the other end of the line. "H-hey, I'm not--" she said, before a familiar voice took Roll's place, and began purring in his ear.

"Hey, Petey...remember me?"

"F-Fire Girl, right?"

"Ooooh, got it in one. I'm impressed," she purred again, grinning. Everyone else that was around the phone on her end (the other Robot Masters in their entirety), slapped their foreheads and sighed loudly. "I think your favorite 'bot wants to speak to you, Petey-pie...I'll see you later...and don't worry...I'll dress appropriately..." came the woman's seductive last, the young man going red in the face and sighing in a sound akin to defeat.

"Sorry about that, Peter," This voice caused his heart to start beating just a little faster.

"Rock? Is that you?"

"Wow, you are good. I didn't think my voice was that distinctive."

"Well, we _were_ in that closet together for half an hour...I think I'd recognize your voice by now." He replied, with a smile on his face, while he could just make out the sounds of the others teasing their purple-haired sister, who just shushed them, apparently embarassed, and went back to the call.

"Where do you want to meet?" she asked, doing her best to ignore her siblings, waving her hands at them to quiet them down.

"Well, ESU would be a good start. I have to run in to check on something today anyway," Peter yawned, rubbing the back of his head some more.

"Aw, jeeze...Roll woke up you, didn't she? Roll, I told you not to call this early..." Rock said, glaring at her sister, the response clearly audible to Peter.

"Well, I didn't think he'd be in bed this time of day..."

"Uh...what time of day is it?" Peter blinked, clearly confused. There was a pause as Rock checked her chronometer.

"It's ten after one in the afternoon."

"Aw, man. I was supposed to make dinner for...wait...where's Aunt May? Aunt May?" he got up from the bed, leaving the room, phone still placed against his left ear, while Rock just blinked in her own state of confusion as the boy on the other end began searching through the house he shared with his Aunt, to no avail. "I gotta go...I can't find my Aunt May."

"Do you need some help? Where do you live?"

"Forest Hills, in Queens," he said, not noticing his answer until it was too late, and slapped his forehead. "Why did I just say that?" he mused to himself, not expecting an answer from the girl on the other end...getting one anyway.

"Uhm...because I asked?" She said, slowly, not following this strange boy's line of reasoning - some things one couldn't just program into a highly advanced robotic life form, and clearly this was one of those things.

"Huh? Oh, I forgot you were there."

"Gee, thanks," the girl said, somewhat sarcastically, sighing with a rather obvious amount of dismay.

"Don't take it personal. I'm supposed to be taking care of my Aunt...she's still getting over a heart attack..."

"Oh, wow...that's pretty bad. Look, we'll be over right away."

"Sure, okay...wait, what?" He asked, incredulously as the girl on the other end hung up the phone and left him on the line with the sound of the dialtone. "Oh, yay...robots in the house," he said, somewhat dismayed, before heading back to his room to get dressed, pulling on a pair of cargo pants and a black and white t-shirt, trying to look presentable, while also being in a hurry.

He'd been trying to call aunt May on both her cellphone and the Watsons' home phone (for at least an hour) when there was a loud, persistent knocking on the front door. Thinking it was his Aunt, he ran down the stairs, pulled open the door, and....came face to face with a rather impressive amount of cleavage.

"Oh, I think he likes," purred Fire Girl, grinning down at the slightly-bent over teenager, who had by now gone almost as red in the face as was her hair - she was wearing a black shirt that was loose around her chest, and exposed plenty of cleavage, as well as having very little back to it aside from what was around her waist and connected to the collar of the shirt, very bright black, red, and orange pants, and wrist bands of the same colors around her wrists.

"S-stop that!" Ice Girl replied, almost shoving her bigger sister, wearing a pair of loose jeans, a hooded sweatshirt, sneakers, and a t-shirt under her sweater, all various shades of blue. She was clearly frustrated at her sister's affections for the young man, as well as her willingness to show exposed skin. "You're embarassing him!" She protested, a sigh coming from Elec Girl, who was standing behind them, wearing a black vest with a lightning bolt on the back, black jeans, black high heeled shoes, and a band around her left wrist, also sporting a pair of stylish shades and exceptionally long dark hair. While her outfit was (arguably) more conservative than Fire Girl's, it still played on the Robot Master's perfect figure, and was attracting the attention of passerby...as was the figure of Guts Man seated on the sidewalk, idly lifting a car up over his head to pass the time, while Bomb Man, his partner on the job, gave him a funny look (which was all the funnier because of his cartoonish, beaky face), while Cut Girl sat in the branches of the tree overlooking the walkway to the Parker home. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, white pants, pink shoes, and a pink and white baseball cap over her head, and also looking rather bored. There was a blonde girl with them as well, one Peter hadn't seen before, with green ribbons in her hair, a red dress with black sleeves, a white collar with black buttons, red shoes, and an excited look on her face as she rushed up and began poking his face.

"So this is Peter Parker, huh? He doesn't look that impressive to me..." she said, in a voice the young man recognized from the earlier phone call.

"Roll, stop bugging him," came another familiar voice, as Rock pulled her blonde sister away from the brunette, giving her a look. "Sorry...we came over to help you find your Aunt, but I think we took too long getting here. Fire Girl wanted to look good for you...or so she said."

"Well, I think he appreciates it," the buxom bombshell grinned down at the young man, as she was slightly taller than he was, her red/orange eyes flashing a bit for a moment. "Though it's hard to tell with pants on..."

"And there she goes," Elec Girl groaned, pushing her 'hot-blooded' sister out of the way, and keeping her away. "Don't worry about her. There are some...quirks...in our AI's. Doctor Light thought it would be appropriate to give his creations unique personalities. Unfortunately, sometimes those differing personalities clash...Ice Girl, stop trying to make Fire Girl fall down."

"What? I'm not doing anything," The smaller girl said, looking innocent. The dark haired woman pointed down to the floor, sighing.

"And where's this ice coming from on the sidewalk, then? It's the middle of July."

"Uh...hehehe...sorry, Elec Girl."

"And how is this helping me find my Aunt?" Peter asked, incredulously, before hearing a faimilarly obnoxious voice. "Oh, not now...."

"Parker! Why are there so many people in the way? I know it's your fault! It's right in front of your house!" Came the voice of one Eugene Thompson, better known to everyone at M3 as Flash, seated in his car and honking the horn violently, as the gathering crowd was now causing a traffic build up. "Move your butt and get rid of these weirdos!"

"D-did he just say weirdos?!" Cut Girl growled, producing from seemingly thin air a smallish blade like the one on her helmet, and threw it at Flash, where it struck the back of the trunk, prompting the ignorant jock to eep and quickly shut up, much to Peter's amusement. "Call us weirdos again and I'll kick your ass, hairdo!" The small blonde shook her fist, growling dangerously.

"And people say I'M the passionate one," Fire Girl chuckled, in a bemused fashion.

"It's better than calling you you-know-what," Ice Girl said pointedly, glaring a bit at the taller robot, who merely shrugged.

"I don't really care what people call me, as long as they don't get the wrong idea. I'm looking for Mister Right, not a one-night stand."

"Wow...I think that's the smartest thing you've said since you've come on line," Elec Girl remarked, amused, while Bomb Man rolled his eyes and began shooing people away.

"C'mon people, move it move it, nothing to see here..." he said, as professionally as he could, dispersing the crowd and allowing Flash to flee as fast as he could from the street, with a satisfied Cut Girl standing up in the tree.

"Could someone get her down from there, please?" Peter sighed, heading back into the house, followed by Fire Girl, who didn't bother asking and just moved in, linking her right arm with his left. "Uh, what are you doing, exactly?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, cutie?" she replied, as innocently as she could, grinning like a predator who had just caught her prey.

"Just...go over there," Rock moved in behind her sister, and separated her from the brunette, sighing a bit. "She's not normally like this...I guess you really made an impression on her."

"I don't really see how having to get rescued from a closet constitutes making an impression," he remarked, smiling a bit as he began dialing the phone number again. As Elec Girl entered the kitchen, she noticed something - a piece of note paper - and took hold of it, sighing as she entered the porch area again, giving Peter Parker a pointed look. "What? W-what is it?"

"A note. From your Aunt." came the reply as the paper was handed to him, a surprised look on his face as he read the contents.

"I-it says here Aunt May went into the city with Anna Watson to go shopping. Where was this?" He motioned to the note with his free hand, Elec Girl giving him that look again.

"It was in the kitchen. Under a stack of similar papers."

"Well, now I feel like an idiot."

"You should." This came from Cut Girl, who had left her perch, and regarded the young man as though he were drooling and muttering something about knives...or worse. "You wasted our time for this?"

"Hey, the li'l guy didn' mean it," came Guts Man's rumbling voice as he stood outside the Parker household, eyeing the doorway suspiciously. "I don't think I can fit in here, you guys. We're gonna have t'do something about that..."

"Uhm...i-is he going to break my house? Because I don't think my Aunt May would appreciate a giant hole in her house." Peter looked nervous as Guts Man began trying to fit inside the smaller doorway, grunting and fuming as his efforts were thwarted by the laws of reality.

"No, he's not. Guts, stop that this instant," Rock sighed, pushing her brother away from the door and exiting, followed by the others. "C'mon, let's go into the city...if you want we can look for your aunt."

"Sure, just...let me get my bag." With that, the teenager bolted up the stairs, and grabbed his trusty back-pack, containing, of course, his Spider-Man costume, which he could need (and he certainly wasn't getting caught without it in this company), and a few other essential items for his trade as a photographer...as well as his ID for the lab that was formerly run by Doctor Curt Connors, who had moved to Florida with his family, though for no apparent reason, after the death of Norman Osborn. Upon finding the bag, the brunette slid down the bannister, and joined the Robot Masters outside. "Okay, so, let me try calling her again." He pulled out his cellphone, dialed his Aunt's, and waited on the ringtone. Finally, there was an answer! "Aunt May! Where are you?" The reply came, though the others couldn't hear it. "Really? Well, I've got to go into the city. I've got some...er...friends to show around ESU. Yes, I'll be careful. No, don't worry...I've got plenty of bus fare. Yeah, I love you too. See you later, Aunt May." With that, he ended the call, and tucked his phone into his backpack. "Looks like she's heading back now. Alright, let's find us a bus."

"A...bus? You're kidding, right?" The Robot Masters with faces all looked at him like he was crazy, prompting a sigh.

"Well, unlike you guys, I don't have the ability to walk that far a distance and not get tired. And there's too many of you to take a taxi. So! We're taking the bus." The teenaged boy rationalized as he walked to the bus stop, soon being followed by the others, who just looked at each other and shrugged (except for Fire Girl, who was just staring at the young man's backside with a sly grin on her face).

* * *

Their greatest adventure thus far was getting Guts Man to fit on the bus, considering he was larger than the door. He was also almost too heavy for the bus, but considering it was a NYC bus, and NYC was Rhino Country, the bus just managed to hold up to the weight of the Robot Master - clearly the design would need some work to make it less heavy, was the overall thought of his siblings, and their host for the evening.

They sat at the back of the bus, with Guts Man taking up most of the aisle, while Fire Girl got herself comfortable...almost practically in Peter's lap, with the hazel-eyed boy frequently pushing her back into her seat, the female just pouting and sliding back into her favorite spot, while the more sensible of her siblings made apologetic faces to the poor teenager...though he considered himself lucky that she was light for a robot, made of high-tech parts and new advances in metallurgy and ceramics that meant she wasn't crushing a rather important part of his anatomy. Rock just sighed and leaned against her window seat, somehow feeling...an odd pang in her figurative heart, and mused on it. _'Why do I feel this way? Maybe there's something wrong with me?'_ Clearly, this was another thing robots (even Robot Masters) couldn't understand on their own.

"Okay...stop doing that, please," Peter sighed, as he pushed Fire Girl out of his lap for what was probably the twelfth time. "Even if you do this all day, it's not gonna make me like it any more than I do now."

"But you DO like it, eh?"

"....H-how do they put up with you?"

"Simple...we can just turn off our hearing," Cut Girl replied, a somewhat sour look on her face. "You're a terrible robot, Fire Girl. Just leave the organic alone."

"Well, you guys are no fun," the redhead pouted, before grinning at Peter, stroking his right cheek with her right hand. "You, on the other hand, are incredibly easy to mess with and thus highly entertaining."

'_Great...she's a tease'_ He thought, belatedly grasping that rather obvious fact. Ice Girl was fuming, giving her larger sister a dirty look and occasionally shoving her...which had the unwanted effect of pushing her back into Peter's lap, which just made Ice Girl fume even more. _'I can't wait for this trip to be over with...'_

* * *

Finally, said trip was over with, and a rather relieved Peter Parker's lap was once again free of the scourge that was the excitable Fire Girl, much to everyone else's relief - had she gotten any more affectionate, they'd probably be looking at time in a holding cell courtesy of New York's Finest. The bus let them off (the other passengers grateful now that the 'crazies' weren't going to be their problem any more) in front of the main building, and Peter began leading them to the bio lab that was once the Connors', and now Doctor Miles Warren's (which made the job there that much more unbearable, having to deal with the creepy and antisocial Warren on a daily basis, leading Peter to consider resigning...not to mention how uncomfortable things had gotten with Gwen since Osborn's death, and the strain this put on his friendship with the increasingly-weird Harry Osborn), mostly as a way to complete his assumed obligation, as well as to get his stuff out and just outright quit.

The walk took about fifteen minutes, and the lab was locked from the inside. With a grumble, Peter turned to go, nearly slamming face-first into Guts Man, his spider-sense leading him to just narrowly avoid the most painful face plant in history. Just as he was about to back up, the lab's main door opened, and he nearly fell back onto the floor, but his reflexes allowed him to come to a stop - while faking clumsiness and mock-falling onto his rear. This, unfortunately for him, earned him even more attention from the fiery Master.

"Awww, the poor boy's hurt himself...let me make it better," she purred, grinning down at him, only to get yanked back by Rock, who gave her sister a dirty look. "Oh, fine, whatever. I'll behave." She pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest, while her purple-haired sister just sighed and rubbed her forehead lightly - if robots could have headaches, she'd be having one right now. Peter looked up, and saw the almost-weasely face of Miles Warren looking down at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Mister Parker? What are you doing here?"

"Uh, well, I was thinking of...doing some extra work?" The teenager said lamely, losing the nerve to quit under the almost-withering gaze of the older, mustachioed man. "Oh, and I'm showing some new friends around."

"You know this is...a closed...lab..." Warren trailed off as he came face to chest with Guts Man, his jaw dropping slightly as his eyes took in the bizarre parade of individuals before him, losing the power of speech for several moments, before replying, as lamely as possible, "Oh my."

"Yeah, uh...they're new in town."

"Hi," was all Rock could say, while Roll wrinkled her nose at the man before them.

"He looks funny..." she began, before yelping as she received a kick to the shin from Ice Girl. "What was that for?"

"For nearly getting us in trouble...again," the icy 'teen' noted, giving her younger sister a slightly amused, but then promptly a more scolding gaze.

Finally, Warren was able to form coherent words, apparently startled at the obvious advances in robotics before him, which put even his unknown, illegal experiments to shame. "Well, you certainly have interesting friends, Mister Parker. I suppose they can have a small peek of the lab, though no longer than ten minutes."

'_Oh gee, how generous'_ Rock thought, not knowing this sentiment was shared with young Peter, who was lifting himself off the floor with a grunt, though this general thought was shared, in various fashions, amongst every one else there, clearly underwhelmed by Warren's 'generosity.'

With the 'hard' part taken care of, Peter went about showing the others the lab, giving quiet explanations and descriptions, while Rock found herself feeling...weird. Not the weird of late, but a new kind of weird...and realized this was the feeling of someone being far too nosey for their own good...namely Warren and his assistant, Deborah Whitman. The purple haired, blue-clad girl just felt really...uncomfortable around these two. And she felt that there was something strange about this lab...though she wouldn't voice these concerns within hearing range of the two adults. Finally, the ten minutes were up, and the entire group was glad for it.

"I hate that guy," Cut Girl stated, plainly, once they were out of earshot. "He's just...I dunno. Creepy. Weird. A freak."

"You won't get any arguments from me," Peter mused softly, walking at a leisurely pace. As the group left the building, however, the teenager's head began to ache in a familiar fashion - his spider-sense was going off. And here came the reason now - his old 'playmates' in the Sinister Six. "Run!" he cried out, pushing Rock out of the way of Kraven, who, upon landing, backhanded the young man and sent him smashing through a wall, prompting a rather pissed-off Fire Girl to growl, and extend her arms, which, in a glow of light, transformed into her flamethrowing weapons, and opened fire - so to speak - on the feline villain.

"You freak! Get away from my man!" She cried out, continuing her attempt to barbecue Kraven, until a smoke bomb hit the ground before her, obscuring her vision. "What's this garbage?!" she waved her arms, trying to clear it, before slumping to the ground, eyes dimming a bit as she shut down due to electrical overload.

"Yes! I got one!" Electro preened, hands on his hips as he emerged from his hiding spot.

"And I've got you!" Elec Girl charged, blasting him in the face with her own generated electricity, and giving the villain a shock he hadn't had since his transformation, which knocked him for a loop. "Who are these freaks?" With a thought, her armor appeared around her, a move her still-conscious sisters followed (save for Rock and Roll, who were non-combat, non-industrial models), while Guts man found himself on the receiving end of a Rhino charge.

"I'm gonna crush you!" the intelligence-deficent goon roared, only to find his horn caught in Guts Man's right hand, and the large Robot Master's left hand in his face, knocking him back a few feet, surprising the large villain. "Yer pretty good...fer a piece'a junk!" He laughed, and charged again, this time punching Guts Man in the stomach area, knocking the Robot Master back through the same wall Peter had gone through...only there was no sign of the teenager in sight. The reason for this would be somewhat cleared up by the appearance of...the Spectacular Spider-Man!

"Come on, Rhino! Come and get me!" the webbed wonder crowed, pelting Rhino with a series of web-balls aimed for the face, annoying the villain more than he was actually being hurt, but drawing his attention away from the others.

"It's the Spider-Jerk!" the moronic minion cried, charging his new target like an idiot, as Spider-Man leapt off his back and shot a webline up to the floating platform Mysterio was using to levitate in mid-air. "'Ey! Get down here, runt!" The Rhino roared in anger, only to get a large fist to the face, along with a series of devastating blows that were actually knocking Rhino silly, all coming from Guts Man.

"That's what ya get for hittin' the little guy!" he bellowed - as he now assumed Peter dead, not realizing the brightly-garbed figure overhead drumming on the fishbowl-covered head of the minor-leaguer Mysterio was the student-slash-photographer.

"Come on, Mystie! You MUST have something entertaining with you this time! Because frankly, you suck."

"Quiet, you!" With that, Mysterio said something in Latin (probably gibberish) and generated what appeared to be a sword out of mid-air, attempting to bring it down on the wallcrawler's head before a cutting blade sliced through the cheap material and swung back, cutting through Mysterio's control device (as always, mounted on his arm), courtesy of Cut Girl, which sent the levitating platform spiralling out of control and on its way to crash into the ground. Spider-Man, however, grabbed Mysterio by the arm and swung to safety, webbing the felon to the side of the biology building before swooping down to punch Kraven in the face, springboarding off the genetic mutation's body and striking him with webbing, only to, while still in mid-air, yank himself back down with a kick aimed at Kraven's stomach, doubling the villain over as he hacked and coughed.

"Hey, don't cough up a furball, Kraven! Take a nap instead!" with that, the red and blue clad teenager slammed both fists, hands locked together in a ball, into the side of Kraven's head and disabled the feline hunter. "Well, that hurt more than I thought it would...ow." The teen shook his hands, and blew on them, dodging to the side just in time to avoid a stray blast of lightning from the fight between Electro and Elec Girl, neither one able to seriously damage the other, meaning they were at a stalemate...which was where Spider-Man inserted himself. He began pelting Electro with webbing, to get the man's attention. "Hey, Maxie! Did you miss me, Maximmmmmmillian?"

"You little punk! I'll show you!" The energy-generator howled, firing a blast at Spider-Man...which enabled Elec Girl to sucker punch him, then knee him between the legs, doubling him over in a wordless, horrible pain that no man would ever want to experience - being hit in the man berries by a rather powerful robot. "Guhhhh..."

"You know, this is almost too easy," Spider-Man remarked, waving to a puzzled Elec Girl, just as a swirling metal blade cut his webline and sent him falling to the ground, landing in the arms of Bomb Man. "Hey, thanks, man. I appreciate the save."

"Uh...you're welcome?" The puzzled Robot Master just blinked at the wide-eyed mask of the wallcrawler, just before he pushed the bulky robot away, saving him from a series of blades.

"Now, that's not from one of mine," Spidey remarked as he looked up, spotting another levitating platform, this one holding up a girl wearing armor not unlike that of the other Robot Masters, this one with pink-red boots with yellow bottoms, a yellow belt, black leggings, midriff, and arms, pink-red gauntlets, pink breastplate with yellow trim and a pink-red and yellow helmet with what looked like a small saw blade mounted to it. "Who the heck is that?" he remarked, scratching the back of his head, only to dodge another blade. "Okay, that's not very nice! How would you" Dodge. "Like it" dodge. "If someone..." dodge. "Did that to you?" With that last part of his statement, Spider-Man caught one of the blades in a webline, and tossed it back at the girl, striking her in the abdomen and knocking her down. "Oh, crap!" his eyes went wide beneath his mask, and he flung himself upward, thinking he'd just killed someone. And that's what it looked like - the girl was unmoving, and he couldn't get a pulse. Then he took a closer look at the injury...and saw what was clearly artificial muscle and metal parts, and was struck in the face by the girl's fist. "Ow!"

"You irritating jackass!" she growled, angrily. "I'll freakin' kill you for that!" She yanked the blade out of her stomach, groaning in pain as she did, synthetic fluids dribbling down her body, tossing the blade at Spider-Man and nearly hitting him with it. "Damn it! Stop dodging already!"

"And let you hit me? Nu uh, not gonna happen!" the hero jumped off of the edge of the platform, hitting the underside with a web, and swung up behind the armored girl, kicking her off the platform and sending her crashing down onto the already-beaten Electro, nearly crushing him. "Ow. That must've hurt like...well...like...well, not as bad as getting hit in the junk, eh Max?"

"S-shut up..."

"Always good for a laugh."

"I'm glad you're so amused, Spider-Man," came a familiar voice.

"Doc Ock! So nice to see you again. But you really must be going! It's time to kick your butt!" the teenager said in a cocky tone that was hiding his concern. As he struck the villain's arms with his webbing, and yanked himself in closer, Octavius merely grinned, and produced a large, gun-looking weapon. "And what's that for, Ocky-poo?"

"Oh, not much. Just a device that will deactivate these Robot Masters and enable us to steal them."

"What now?" That caught everyone's attention, just as Octavius triggered the device, all the Robot Masters (including Rock and Roll) shut down. "Aww, nuts." Spidey remarked, only to get 'backhanded' by a metal tentacle, and sent sprawling down to the ground below.

"That was easier than expected," the criminal mastermind pondered, as the large robot in tank-like armor appeared on a floating platform, as did the one that seemed to be a mass of spikes on another, and lowered to the ground, scooping up the Light-bots they deemed important...ignoring Rock and Roll altogether. "Get them out of here. We need to reprogram them before Doctor Light can remotely activate them when he realizes they're down."

"Yes, sir," the two robots saluted, somewhat, while the female one stood up, swearing, and grabbed Elec Girl and Fire Girl, dragging them onto her platform, and lifting up with the other two unknown robots, heading for the skull-shaped aircraft that now dropped below its artificial cloud cover.

And all Spider-Man could do was lay there, out cold.

"And don't forget my associates," Doctor Octopus added, the evil robots grabbing the members of the Sinister Six and bringing them up to the large craft as well. "I'd like to crush you now, Spider-Man, but I'd rather you see me rule this city first, as I rightfully should...so I'll spare you...for now." Octavius laughed, and joined the retreating villains in the craft, which quickly zoomed off, generating its cloud cover again.

* * *

It was hours later that Spider-Man awoke, finding himself on the same spot he landed on, with Rock on one side, and Roll on the other, both looking concerned for this apparent stranger.

"Woo, that sucked royal tush," the red and blue clad hero groaned as he sat up, holding his side. "Note to self: never try that again."

"They got the others," Rock said, a worried look on her face.

"Are you serious? Aww, damn," Spider-Man 'cursed', falling back to the ground. "But what would Doc Ock want with your family? And who the heck was that other robot girl?"

"We don't have a clue," Roll said, sighing.

"We should ask Doctor Light," Roll said, determined, standing upright and beginning to walk away.

"H-hey, wait up!" Roll ran after her sister, Spidey left to pick himself up and follow after the two remaining Robot Masters, sighing loudly.

"Oh, this day just got even more fun," came his sour reply.

And, unknown to the trio, on the top of the biology building, was a red and grey figure, with a long oval shield strung on its back, a red helmet with a facemask and shaded visor covering its face, watching them intently, and with some concern.

* * *

End Notes: And so ends chapter two. Anyone familiar with the story of the original Mega Man would know where this is leading to, and the series as a whole would know the mysterious figure as well. I'm not going to spoil anything, however, and leave the answers to you, the reader, to figure out. Thanks for reading this far in, and I hope you're enjoying the ride.


	3. Introducing Mega Girl

The Spectacular Spider-Man

&

Rock Light

In

"Soulmates "

Chapter Three: "Enter...Mega Girl"

Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of saying this, but here goes - I don't own the characters used in this narrative, nor do I own the original storylines and nor do I have any hand in the companies themselves; I'm merely telling a fictional, non-profit fan-fiction for the point of entertaining anyone who's interested in reading this. The characters belong to Marvel Comics and Capcom respectively (along with any licence holders I've forgotten while writing this disclaimer), while for the purposes of this story I'm changing certain things around in order to better tell my story. Consider it a 'Spectacular' Reboot of the Mega Man series of games. If there's anything I've forgotten to list in this fanfiction's disclaimer, please let me know so I can fix it...though that goes without saying.

Author's Note: For the purpose of this story, I'm swapping the genders of many of the original characters - namely the humanoid Robot Masters. Why? I find it entertaining, and it makes the point of this story a lot better. If this one goes over well, I'll be doing both a story where the characters are as they are in the canon, and one with gender swapping of certain Marvel characters. As far as I know, I'm the first person to be doing this, so yay. Finally, something original from me. Also, I'm drawing on elements from other Mega man series here, as well as things I've seen in some fanart and other stuff for basic design elements.

Author's Note #2: And here I go, copying and pasting the disclaimer again. Makes it easier for me to work

* * *

"Oh, this is terrible!" Folks, the understatement of the year...no, the decade...no, the century! But I digress.

Doctor Light was in a state of disbelief, trying to remotely activate his Robot Masters and getting no response, while Spider-Man hung from the ceiling on a webline, swaying back and forth (mostly due to Roll occasionally pushing him to see if he'd respond with something other than disgusted grumbling), and Rock sat in a desk chair, a downcast look on her face.

"I can't believe it. You're telling me a collection of YOUR villains--" This was directed at Spider-Man, who just nodded, "–Stole my Robot Masters? This is very, very bad news. Fortunately, I was able to get the homing signal to work. However, I'm afraid I must take drastic measures to ensure the safety of the people of New York."

"Like what, exactly, Doc?" This came from the wallcrawler, who finally pushed Roll back, much to the blonde's irritating, starting a shoving match between them which ended with Spider-Man falling from his web and hitting the floor. "Ow."

"I'm going to have to create a battle robot, one that will be able to defeat my Robot Masters in case of any tampering with their systems. However, under such short notice, I'll have to upgrade one of my remaining robots."

"You're kidding me..." Spider-Man again, as he picked himself off the floor and gave Roll what was obviously a dirty look.

"Oh my, no. And because Roll is obviously too inadequate for this procedure--"

"HEY!"

"–I'm going to use Rock. In the meantime, Spider-Man, I want you to try to track down these felons, and see what information you can discover. Here, take this." Doctor Light handed a mini-headset to the wall crawler, one that would fit perfectly under his mask. "Put it on when you're alone. I respect your need for privacy, and it would be in your best interest to don this headset when you're outside the complex."

"S-sure, Doc." This new was a bit surprising to the young man in the mask, finding himself oddly concerned for the purple haired girl, who just nodded and began removing her sweater. "I'll give you a ring when I've found something out. Shouldn't be too hard, considering the Six stand out like ugly lawn gnomes."

"Yes, quite. I'll also contact you when Rock has been modified and upgraded. Please, be careful - even if they don't want to admit, the people of this city need you to protect them. It wouldn't due to get yourself injured or worse over this."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Doc."

And with that, the famed wallcrawler was gone, climbing out a nearby window and beginning to leap his way from tree to tree lining the compound's main walkway, and then hit a street sign over the nearby highway to pull himself up and out of range of the cameras, pulling off his mask, putting on the headset, and re-donning his mask in a fluid motion as he spun through the air, and landed on top of a semi transport.

'_Well, looks like your easy weekend just got a lot harder, Spidey. Let's hope you don't screw this up...'_ the boy mused to himself, crouching on the top of the truck's trailer and doing his best to get comfortable.

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright, Doctor Light?" Roll asked, concerned for the masked young man, while the scientist began to clear space in his lab, a look of concentration on his face.

"Let's hope so. It will take time to reprogram the Masters, so he'll just have to worry about those malcontents that stole your brothers and sisters...and considering he's faced them before, there should be nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but I don't think he's ever actually beaten them in a group..."

"He'll be fine. A young man like him. But that's why I'm modifying your sister...to take care of the other half of the problem." As he spoke, Doctor Light set up the space he was using for the 'operation, and signalled for Rock to head over.

"Well, let's also hope you don't fry Rock while you're at it..." the young-appearing blonde mused to herself, sighing.

* * *

Once again back in the city, the red-and-blue clad young man began swinging from building to building, spinning through the air and twisting with the wind, each webline hitting its mark and further propelling the hero through the city's skyline, keeping his eyes tuned for his 'playmates'. He was especially looking for a member of the Six who hadn't been in the fight - the elderly Vulture. _'That old coot has to be around here somewhere...'_

An hour of searching resulted in the webswinger spotting the senior criminal flying through the air, wings outstretched, that look of curmudgeon-y frustration on his face.

'_Wow, this is almost too easy,'_ Spider-Man shrugged as he moved in closer to the Vulture, before shouting, practically in the man's ear, "HEY! PULL OVER!"

"Gah! You brat!" Vulture cried out, wincing from the loudness of the yell, before attempting to slash Spidey with the razor-sharp tips of his wings, glowering with the impressivity that one gets in old age, only to get a web to the face. "Get this garbage off of me!"

"Sorry, Vultchy, no can do! It's time for your medicine!" With that, Spider-Man struck the Vulture's back with a line, yanked himself in, and planted both feet on the unit that powered the wings, and pushed down as he adhered to it, forcing the Vulture downwards through the air. "Wow, flying the unfriendly skies with my favorite geriatric...can't get much better than that." The webslinger cracked as he steered Vulture into Times Square, jumping off of the elderly man's back just as he collided with a neon sign.

"Oh, you little bastard!" Vulture groaned as he slid to the ground, in a heap, and in serious hurt. "I'll get you for that!"

"I'd be surprised if you could get UP from that." Spidey remarked as he approached the Vulture, and began spraying him with webbing, sticking him to the wall and ground the man's body was slumped against, in a rather uncomfortable manner. "Now, Vultchy, tell me about Ock's new plan, like a good grandpa."

"As you kids would say...bite me!"

"But I don't know where you've been!" Spider-Man put on a mock-shocked tone, before chuckling and beginning to prod Vulture with one foot. "C'mon, tell me. C'mon...c'mooooooon...."

"Go away!"

"Neither one of us is going anywhere until you talk, and you know it."

"You little–!"

"I'd say that's rude, but you're old. You're entitled to it. Just don't tell me to get off of your lawn."

"I hate you. I hate you so much it's not funny." The elderly man growled, his wrinkled face scowling with a deep hatred usually reserved (on seniors) for those really annoying kids who messed with, you guessed it...their lawns.

"I know you do, pookie. I think you smell like moth balls, too."

"Why won't you leave me alone? You accursed bug-brained moronic little punk!"

"Excuse me - and why must I keep repeating myself - I am not a bug, I am - repeat after me - an arachnid. A-RACH-NID." As he spoke, the webslinging began drumming on Vulture's head, which drew an irritated growl from the much-older man. As the teenager continued tormenting his victim, he grinned beneath his mask as his spider-sense began blaring...at which point he leapt up into the air, resulting in the Vulture getting charred and baked from a bolt of lightning. "Hah! That's what you get, ya old buzzard!"

"Little...bastard..."

"Damnit! I can't believe I missed!" This came from Electro, who was in disbelief that he once again failed to hit Spider-Man with his electricity.

"You can't believe you missed? I can't believe you two suckers fell for my trick!"

"....Say what now?"

"I knew if I messed around with Vulture enough, one of you saps would come save him!" Spider-Man continued to dodge and roll, as Electro resumed flinging bolts at him. "And lucky me, it's the biggest sap of them all, eh...Maxy?"

"IT'S ELECTRO! MY NAME IS ELECTRO!!"

"Ah, there are few things in life I can count on. Your chronic crazy is like, number three. Number two being corny supervillains and number one being bad headlines. Yoink!" Spidey dodged again, and moved in closer to Electro, using a shot of webbing to trip up the supervillain and send him sprawling into...a bunch of trash cans.

"You little son of–!" Before the glowing malcontent could speak, a thick splat of webbing hit his mouth, silencing him.

"Bad Max, bad! There are minors present!" Spider-Man laughed, as Electro attempted to fry the webbing off his face, with limited success. "You're probably wondering why you're not melting my web. The reason is...I upgraded! I mixed in a bit of rubber...but I wasn't sure it'd work, so I'll consider that a successful test!" Electro let out a furious - though muffled - roar, and opened fire on the red and blue bouncing teenager, flinging the electrical blasts with a fury unmatched....save for the last time Electro was tricked into losing it by Spider-Man. Yes, our sparkplug was THAT dim.

Finally, Electro managed to get the webbing off his face, and let out a furious scream that bordered on hysterics. "I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL YOU!!" came his scream as he fired a massive bolt towards Spider-Man, who simply jumped over it, and pounced on Electro, and began pummelling him. "Gah!"

"You really are a dim bulb, Electro," the wallcrawler said, amused, while Electro did his best to block Spider-Man's punches, only for most of them to strike him in the face - apparently Spider-Man had upgraded his costume as well, for the punches actually connected without the webspinner recoiling from the electric force that made up Electro...but the villain sure was feeling it. "Now, gonna talk, or do I have to keep beating on you?"

"You little runt - ow! - I'll never - ack! -talk!"

"You always talk, Max. Max, Max, Max, and Max."

"YOU LITTLE S***! YOU'LL NEVER FIND THE WAREHOUSE! EVER!"

"See, Electro?"

"....Aw, hell."

"Now, be a good boy and take a nap." With that, a punch with amazing force struck Electro, knocking him out. With that taken care of - and his hair standing on end, pretty much - the teen hero secured the lightning bug to the sidewalk, and leapt into the air and forward, and began swinging on his weblines and tapping the earpiece of the headset he was wearing. "Hello? Doc? Can you hear me? Hellooooooo?"

There was a crackle of static, before the voice of Doctor Light began speaking in Spider-Man's ear. "Yes, Spider-Man?"

"One of my 'buddies' mentioned a warehouse...I'm thinking the docks, but can you do anything to narrow the search down?"

"Indeed. I'm checking now." There was silence, and for a moment Spider-Man thought he'd lost the connection. "The homing devices all seem to be in the same area, in a location that seems to indeed be at the City docks. I suggest you get there as soon as you can. I've just finished upgrading Rock, and she'll be teleporting to the same location once you've scouted ahead."

"Gotcha, Doc." _'Lord, I hope this plan works. Taking out those two morons by themselves is a lot easier than taking on their buddies...especially with that lunatic Kraven. He'll sniff me out from a mile away...then again, with all the fish stink in that area, he may not.'_

* * *

After about twenty minutes, at breakneck speed, the ever-amazing Spider-Man arrived at what he thought to be the villains' hideout, and, against someone else's better judgement, made his way inside via the building's ventilation system. As he crawled through them, his spider sense began registering a threat, though after the first few moments, there didn't actually seem to be anything coming at him. Then it hit him. It wasn't an active threat per se - but something down below was very very VERY dangerous, to put it mildly, for it to register on his spider-sense without attacking him. When he made his way to a vent opening, he quietly opened it by pushing forward, then caught it in a web as it fell, and stuck it to the vent shaft. As he crawled along the building, he could just make out the forms of the various Robot Masters, on makeshift lab tables, watched over by the blade-tossing girl from before, and what looked like two of her friends - the spiked robot and the one that put the Rhino to shame. With a grunt, he dropped from the roof, striking the tank with a webline, and yanked himself in, slamming the soles of his boots against its chest, rattling its insides a bit, and startling all three.

"How'd he find us?!" The girl cursed as she began tossing her blades, generating them out of what seemed like thin air, putting Electro's earlier barrage to shame, though it was still nothing the teenager couldn't handle.

"How should I know?" The spiked figure began firing off - obviously - spikes from his 'hands', adding more things for Spider-Man to avoid, the large eyes on what looked like a headless torso glowering at the wallcrawler furiously. The other's face was concealed by shadow in its helmet, its blue armor plate shining brightly in the light. It raised a fist, and Spider-Man cocked his head at that. "Hard Man! What are you waiting for?!"

"Hard Man? You're kidding me, right? HARD MAN?" The wallcrawler began snickering, then yelped as the robot's fist shot out from its arm and nearly flattened Spider-Man, who had to bend backwards to dodge it. "And he fires his FIST at people? That is an immature dirty joke just waiting to happen, sheesh." Hard Man raised his other hand, and prepared to fire, only for a web ball to shoot out and stick the fist in place. The silent blue and black robot looked at the mess with what must have been a blank look, even though all that was visible was a set of almost-sinister glowing eyes.

"You two are useless!" The girl cried out, infuriated, picking up the pace of her barrage, prompting Spidey to kick it up a notch....though he was beginning to tire out.

"And what's your name, little girl?"

"The name's Metal Girl...and I'm going to slice you into ribbons, you piece of crap!" Before she could say any more, just like Electro before her, she found her mouth webbed up, her face going red with frustration. "MMMMMRRRRPH!!"

"Wow, you actually went red in the face! I'm impressed! I thought you were just a collection of spare parts!" The red and blue wallcrawler said, laughing, and leapt over Metal Girl's head, grabbing her helmet as he landed, pulling it off and throwing it at the other robot, firing the spikes, and hit it straight between its 'eyes'.

"Ow! You punk!" The robot staggered back, only for Spidey to press the advantage and begin punching it...after first encasing his hands in a thick layer of webbing to cushion the blows...though as it was he was nearly breaking his hand with each shot, continually denting the robot's shell.

"And just out of curiousity, what's your name supposed to be? Spike Man?"

"It's Needle Man, bug!"

"NEEDLE Man? Who names you guys? Jeeze!" With that, Needle Man was knocked back on his rear end, and soon found himself stuck to the floor of the warehouse, regardless of his frenzied squirming. Metal Girl was pulling at the web on her mouth, while Hard Man had ungummed his weapon (his fist) and fired it, only for Spider-Man to jump up and land on it, steering it back at Hard Man and letting it impact with his face, which knocked the robot silly. He stood there for several moments, immobile, before falling backwards with a sound like millions of falling pennies. "That was surprisingly easy..." The webslinger mused, just as an alarm began blaring. Looking over, he spotted Metal Girl near a red button on the wall, a furious look on her face. "And I was right. Oh joy."

As the alarm continued to wail, the room began to fill up with the other members of the Sinister Six that had attacked Spider-Man and the Robot Masters before. Along with them was a man that looked to be Doctor Light's age, but with the craziest hair the masked teenager had ever seen and dubious taste in clothing.

"So this is Spider-Man? I am not impressed," he said, with a slight accent (though what the accent was, Spidey had no clue), waving his hand dismissively, before producing a remote control device from his labcoat, and pressing the button. With a sudden hum, the Light Robot Masters came to life, and began to surround the wall-crawler. "I think I will be entertained by your death, young man...I really, really hate do-gooders and meddlers."

"Then you're really going to hate me!" came a female voice as a two-toned blue figure fell from the roof, landing on Guts Man's head and touching his left arm with its left, a sudden noise and a change in color to match Guts Man signalling something. Then the figure hefted up Guts Man, and threw him at the other Robot Masters, who all split up.

"Who the hell is that?!" the unknown man growled, pointing with his right hand, a vein bulging on his forehead.

"The name is Mega Girl, buster!" When the figure landed next to Spider-Man, returning to its normal two toned blues, the hero could make out that it was female, with rather familiar long purple hair in a ponytail running down from her dark blue helmet. The large gauntlets were the same shade of blue as the helmet, along with an outer bottoms over the blue armor/bodysuit, one hand replaced with what looked like the barrel of a weapon. The bodysuit hugged the girl's body, much like Spider-Man's did his.

"Cute name," Spider-Man remarked, rolling his eyes a bit. '_And I thought my costume was revealing...'_

"What? It works, doesn't it?" Mega Girl replied.

"Well, it doesn't have the same flair as 'Spider-Man'," the teenager replied, while the strange-haired old man just slapped his forehead.

"For the love of...I don't care what your name is! You're just another annoyance in my way of conquering the world!"

"The world, huh? Isn't that kinda lofty for a guy that's about as old as the Vulture?" The wallcrawler replied with his usual smart-mouthed tone, while the man sighed.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're...you're...I don't even know who you are. Except that you're obviously crazy."

"The name...is Doctor Wily. And frankly, young man, I hope you die a horrible, painful death and I never have to worry about you again." As Wily motioned, the Robot Masters began to advance on their two opponents, Spider-Man sighing softly.

"No one likes me."

"Maybe it's because you act like a moron?" The purple haired girl replied, giving the hero a strange look.

"A moron? Me? I'm a loveable scamp!"

"Right...sure you are." She gave him a pitying look, while Guts Man charged towards them, hurling a heavy metal transport container at the two. "Move!"

"That's my line!" the two pushed away from each other, Mega Girl rolling behind one of the lab tables while Spider-Man leapt towards the container, and ran along it, launching from it, bouncing on Guts Man's head, and grabbing the nearest Robot Master - Fire Girl. He sighed at his own misfortune. "Yay, I saved the crazy one."

"If anyone's crazy...it's you." With that being said, the pyrokinetic 'exploded' in a blast of fire and heat that began to char and blacken Spider-Man's costume (not to mention the skin beneath), as well as propelling him into the air, where he was slapped back down by Kraven, who then began to snarl, and raised a clawed hand over his head, a smug look on his leonine face.

"Prepare to die, insect. It is the greatest honor I can bestow upon my prey...death at my hands," he said in his thick Russian accent, preparing to shred the young hero before he took a sudden blast of energy to the face. Spider-Man looked up and behind him, and spotted Mega Girl (Rock) with a hand on her weapon, a frown on her face. "Accursed machine!"

"As much as I like not dying, we really need a plan!" Spider-Man remarked as he sprung up from the floor, grabbed Mega Girl as he passed, and bounced off of a pillar, carrying the two out of the building just as the energy projecting Robot Masters began to open fire. "Wowza!"

"What are you doing?! We have to save them!" The girl protested, emerald eyes open wide.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we're outmatched. We need a plan. Doc, you still there?" Spider-Man cocked his head, waiting for the response.

"Yes, Spider-Man?"

"We're going to need some kind of counter-programming device...or a manual reset button, or whatever...we need to get your robots back under their old programming before they hurt someone - namely us?" The webspinner shot off a webline, just as Mysterio gave chase, riding on the back of a hologram-producing mechanical dragon, shooting off 'fireballs' towards the fleeing pair, Spider-Man doing his best to keep them from getting fried.

"I'm doing that as we speak, actually. I was just unable to finish it and send off Rock at the same time," came the response. "It can be finished within the hour. If you're having problems, I suggest retreating to a safe distance. I can track the Robot Masters from anywhere, and wherever they go, your villains are sure to be with them."

"Sounds like a plan!" Spider-Man looked around, then, with a nod to Mega Girl, took a dive, dragging the two into the water just as a combination blast hit where they had been, making it look as though the pair had been struck, hitting the water in a somewhat awkward position. Upon impact, the wallcrawler and the robot began to swim under the docks, and began playing the waiting game.

"Did we get them? DID WE GET THEM?" came Octavius' voice, clearly frustrated.

"Considering how they hit the water, yes, I'd say we got them," Wiley's was next.

"With Spider-Man you can never be too sure..." Octavius again.

"Who cares? You saw how he ran from us. Even if he did survive - which is unlikely - we can easily kill him if he tries to stop us again." Wily.

"You're right, I suppose. Let's begin arrangements for the city. Elec Girl, Cut Girl - go find Electro and Vulture, then head to your assigned locations. Guts Man, you and Rhino do the same. Fire Girl, Ice Girl...you two stay here and make sure we don't have any interference. Mysterio, stay with them to make sure they don't screw up. Even if we did do a comprehensive reprogramming, they could still undo it. Kraven--" A Snarl followed. "–I want you to find the person we were talking about earlier, from the asylum. We'll need his help if this plan is going to work."

"Of course, sir," spoke the Robot Masters in a stiff fashion, all splitting up to carry out their tasks, while the villains just sighed and shook their heads, doing the same. After all but Fire Girl, Ice Girl, and Mysterio had left, Spider-Man motioned for Mega Girl to follow him. As he swum over to the side of the wharf, he adhered to the surface, and motioned for her to get on his back.

"I hope you're ready for round two," He muttered as he began climbing up the slippery surface.

* * *

End Notes: And so ends another chapter. This is the most writing I've done in a while, and I'm deeply enjoying it - I hope you, the reader, are enjoying it as well. As always, if you have any questions, please let me know and I'll do my best to answer them. Until next time.


End file.
